The Double O BoLo International Agents of Mystery
by TheLostFoodie
Summary: Bo and Lauren are international agents working their newest mission. Their target: an international jewel thief they catch up with in Italy. One Shot (for now, but you know how that goes...)


_Author's Note: So this is just a random one shot because I have writer's block. Thanks to Somewhataddicted for mentioning the phrase "action writing" and wham – this popped in my head - and also thanks for the convo that brought about the phrase Double O BoLo!_

 _Please ignore any geographical improbabilities tied to any waterways: I was too lazy to do much research. This was really just something to get my words flowing again. Sorry for any typos as well. Let me know what you think and if you'd like me to dabble in this storyline a little more down the road!_

xxxxx

xxxxx

With both hands, Bo adjusted the collar of her tuxedo jacket. She followed up with a tug to the bow tie affixed around her neck, meticulously centering it against the line of buttons below. Her makeup was already placed to perfection: subtle with class while heightening the allure of her dark brown eyes. Sharply dressed with an attitude to match: Bo's confidence soared. Her poise mixed boldness with diplomacy, and just her presence would easily offer a feast to any wandering eyes that dared cast a glance in her direction.

Content with the last minute adjustments to her planned attire, Bo lowered her arms and stared upon her own reflection in the full length mirror. Her lip curled upward and brought her dimple out on display. She knew anyone would fall for her brilliant smile, and the dimple always provided the final nail in the coffin. Combining her charm and sex appeal while dressed for a black tie affair would bedazzle the best of them. She would use that to her advantage sparingly but as needed. That's how she was always so successful, and she was certainly ready to succeed with the last phase of her current mission that night.

Now in the twenty ninth day, Bo's mission had led her across three continents, eight countries, and over a dozen cities. Her pursuit of the missing jewels had put her hot on the heels of Antonio Manetti, high class Italian jewel thief wanted for over twenty six robberies totaling in excess of eighteen million dollars. When first presented with the target, Bo had surmised the mission would close out in under a month. One month would be tomorrow. She had exactly seven hours to prove she was right.

Bo hated to be wrong.

Which is why tonight was the night to finish the mission. For good.

Bo stepped away from the full length mirror and walked across the hotel suite toward the front door. She brushed her fingertips over her lapel pin once and adjusted her cuff links on both wrists. She also smoothed her palms over the front of her tuxedo jacket, making certain her sharp crisp edges remained just that. Giving pause at the door, Bo took one last glance over her shoulder to the expansive hotel suite.

The bed sheets were a tangled mess near the foot of the bed and piled mostly on the floor. Even the pillows were sprawled out in all corners of the room. The cracked headboard made her smile. After all, twenty nine days chasing after one of the most wanted thieves in the world put Bo on edge. Being so close to catching him had Bo's blood pumping since dawn. All that built up energy needed expelled, and she had one favorite way to expel it. It was for the good of the mission, and holding all that pent up energy inside could cause an error in completing her mission.

Or should she say: _their_ mission.

The bathroom door creaked open, pulling Bo's attention over her other shoulder. There, as majestic as the jewels they sought, stood the most beautiful woman ever to grace Bo's presence. The flashy high heels immediately captured Bo's attention, giving height to already long, slender legs that pulled Bo's gaze upward. A modest hemline was appropriate for the occasion and while Bo would have preferred something a bit shorter, it was still not disappointing in any sense.

The white fabric hugged every curve with perfection, creating a silhouette of beauty before her. Over hips and narrow through her abdomen, the dress flowed as smooth as the glow from a pre-dawn light. The view gave rise to a fire inside Bo that easily ignited a multitude of fuses.

The deep plunging neckline pulled Bo's line of sight front and center where her gaze lingered until a gently cleared throat brought Bo eye to eye with the blonde causing Bo's heart to race.

Her hair was pulled up in the back and styled with a twist, where a few long blonde curls poetically framed her face. The gorgeous smile matched equally as gorgeous eyes: a sight that caused Bo to breathe harder that she had since crawling out of that disheveled bed two hours ago.

Completely taken by the sight before her, Bo pushed her shoulders back and regained her composure quickly. With chivalry on display, Bo proudly took three steps in the direction of the blonde and bowed gracefully over one arm before her. She gently took the blonde's hand into her own, placing the most gentle of kisses to the back of her hand before staring openly at the beautiful woman standing before her.

"You look absolutely stunning, Lauren."

Lauren smiled, hiding the blush undeniably forming from the compliment.

"Thank you kindly. As do you, Bo."

Bo released Lauren's hand, adjusting her sleeves again while she appreciated Lauren's return compliment. Bo's eyes connected with Lauren's, and in that moment both women simply stood there and stared upon one another. The quiet pause that followed provided a moment for the two women to connect. Without words or even movements, Bo and Lauren shared a private, peaceful silence that they shared every time they were about to embark on some part of a mission. Sometimes that moment would last a split second; other times it would last long, intimate moments. Only when one or the other's smile brought forth a giggle would they proceed forth.

It was always Lauren who giggled first. She covered her face with the back of her hand but never disconnected her eyes from Bo. Her smile grew a little wider until Bo spoke.

"Ready then?" Bo asked quietly.

Lauren simply nodded and accepted Bo's offered arm.

Together they walked but five steps toward the hotel suite door when Lauren halted their forward progress. The blonde glanced toward the king size bed before she looked to Bo, who now held the door open for her. Lauren took one more step, putting her in line with Bo. She winked at the brunette and then nodded once in the direction of the bed behind her.

"That headboard…it never stood a chance."

xxxxxxx

The elegance filling the ballroom defined wealth. Old and new money alike danced in lavish tuxedos and glamorous evening gowns. Trays of expensive caviar were refilled endlessly. The finest champagne flowed without delay. The crystal stemware matched the chandeliers peppered high above the grandiose room. The embroidered napkins even carried the emblem for the international art dealer who arranged this entire affair. Had it been a colder season, Bo imagined the fireplaces would be lit and fueled by limitless supplies of cash, simply because everyone in attendance with this level of wealth would expect nothing less.

Bo and Lauren blended in well with the crowd during a few hours' time. They enjoyed the finest food and beverage along with the other guests, smiling and hobnobbing with various socialites on the arms of wealthy spouses or lovers. Men and women alike cast wanting gazes at either or both of them, and despite the waves of jealousy they each admitted to feeling in moments like these, neither exhibited it in the slightest. If anything, they absorbed each longing stare, intentionally offering flirtatious smiles or more than friendly winks. It was part of the job, and it was effective on many occasions. That was something both Bo and Lauren had not only learned to accept but to embrace. Opportunities like those always led to information, and information always led to the target.

It was information obtained in Argentina but three days prior that led them to this elite art exhibit in Venice. A wealthy art collector, who dabbled in the dark confines of human trafficking, made no secrets about his interests in Lauren. She worked that angle diligently. Lauren was incredibly skilled at providing a short rope to which men would cling, all the while those same men used their own skills in hopes of winning her over. Thankfully, four days of escalated courtship with this particular shady character ended when he offered Lauren countless jewels as part of his wooing strategy. And when he name dropped their jewel thief as a man they would meet at this art exhibit so that Lauren could choose whatever jewelry she would ever want, both Bo and Lauren knew they had the means to an end for this mission.

Lauren's provocative behavior with a criminal always provided a challenging test for Bo. Four days of watching it from afar in Argentina had tension running high as jealousy fueled her passion. Getting the information they needed was pinnacle to the mission and Bo accepted that, but it tested her patience greatly.

Lauren knew Bo's emotions extremely well, and the blonde understood that four days of keeping company with the enemy to get that information was four days too many. And so upon that man's reveal of Antonio Manetti's name and whereabouts, Lauren never hesitated to slip that slimy man a drug to render him unconscious. She never paused once while tying him with silk scarves to the antique mahogany chair, and she certainly never delayed her call to Bo advising of a gift she had procured for the brunette.

Bo had been overjoyed that Lauren so kindly gift wrapped the seedy man for her and presented him in such a display. Bo's particular frustration with that man's grubby paws all over the love of her life pushed her far beyond protocol of capture and imprison. Rather than detain and hold within the agency, Bo simply forced a counter drug into his veins to wake him, where he was forced to stare upon her sinister smile as he realized he had been duped.

And in that moment of fear, when his eyes widened and he glanced from Lauren's smiling face to the determined gaze of the brunette holding the gun, Bo offered him no words before filling his chest with lead. All the while, Lauren stood at Bo's side, an arm draped loosely around Bo's lower back while the man's life gushed out from the bullet holes and soaked in to the Oriental rug on the floor of his expensive mountainside mansion.

Bo hoped this night in Venice would not involve anything beyond the simple smile or wink and as such, she kept a protective hold upon Lauren for most of the event. They shared a few pleasant dances together and remained hand in hand the majority of the evening. They took their time to appreciate the works of art premiered at the event as well, with Lauren maintaining a hold on Bo's arm as they walked from one painting to the next.

Conversation about artists and paintings came with ease, seeing as to how they purchased quite a large collection over the years at prior exhibits, just like this one, from various cities around the world. They chatted with other guests about the beaches off Greece and the incredible view from atop the highest of penthouse suits in Dubai. To any unsuspecting attendee, Bo and Lauren were just another wealthy couple who had flown in from across the pond to spend excessive amounts of money on rare pieces of art.

Not two hours into the event and Antonio Manetti sauntered in the main ballroom entrance. Just as the now dead Argentinian had advised, Manetti was present to shop the stolen jewels to the wealthy art buyers of the world. With a woman on each arm, the man's confidence was a slick as the black hair on his head. His own cuff links sparkled from across the room, and Bo was certain they were part of the collection stolen twenty nine days prior that sparked this global manhunt to begin.

Bo discretely scanned over Manetti and his guests. His tuxedo was fitted tight; so tight that there was no way he hid any weapons underneath except for perhaps a knife near his ankle, just like Bo wore on an evening like tonight. But the bulge inside the one female's purse caught Bo's attention quickly. It indicated that either a gun or the jewels were on location, and Bo put her money on the jewels. It was in that moment that the purse became her target, and Antonio Manetti was nothing more than a fading blip on the radar.

Bo casually sipped her champagne and watched him over the rim of her glass, listening to Lauren carry on an incredibly passionate story in Italian about saving the children of a third world country. Bo could recite the entire story verbatim as well. She did, after all, help craft it, and hearing Lauren speak it on a prior mission not six months ago had Bo remembering it well.

This was, however, the first time Bo heard it spoken in Italian, and if she was honest, it sounded much sexier this time around.

Bo finished her champagne with one final gulp. She looked to Lauren and back to her glass, catching Lauren's attention without uttering a word. The blonde brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear, providing Bo a signal that she caught Bo's message. Lauren didn't miss a beat though, continuing her conversation with the two gentlemen hanging on her every word. Neither man noticed the silent exchange between the two women.

Lauren wrapped up the story politely, offering gratitude for the conversation and accepting the men's invitation for Bo and Lauren to join them in Fiji next spring. Bo offered her own thanks to the men, speaking Italian as well, before the two women excused themselves and strolled casually across the ballroom.

Bo placed her empty glass on a server's tray before accepting another full glass. Lauren walked at her side, the two women keenly aware of Antonio's positioning at all times. Lauren offered smiles and pleasant hellos to individuals they passed, but she kept the appearance of remaining engaged in conversation with Bo enough that no one stopped to chat.

"Lauren have I ever told you how sexy you sound when you speak Italian?"

Lauren smiled and whispered her reply.

"No you haven't, but I'll keep that in mind."

Bo raised a brow and sipped her champagne. Her throat had suddenly gone dry and the champagne was not really helping at all. Lauren certainly had that effect on her.

Lauren knew the pull she had on Bo. While a return visit to the hotel room would have been her first choice for the destination of their stroll across the ballroom, Lauren was aware that the mission was their first priority. Thankfully, the mission was almost complete.

"Ready for this?" Bo whispered.

Lauren nodded and adjusted the bracelet on her wrist out of habit as they continued to stroll through the room full of dapper gents and stunning ladies alike. Bo offered her arm to Lauren again, which she immediately accepted as they began their direct approach in the direction of Antonio Manetti.

"He's going to bolt," Bo whispered under her breath.

Lauren smiled at a random couple walking past her. She replied under her breath as well.

"How do you know that?"

Still twenty paces away, Antonio locked eyes with Bo before glancing at Lauren. His brows raised as his eyes widened. His mouth fell open in awe, and it wasn't a second later that he had extracted his arms from around both ladies at his sides. He snatched the purse his one accomplice was carrying before he turned toward the main entrance and shifted his casual walk into a full out run.

Upon seeing this play out, Bo exhaled a deep breath and frowned.

"Because they always run."

xxxxx

Bo and Lauren maintained visual contact with the man as they ran into a corridor outside the ballroom. Antonio was quick on his feet, widening the gap as he rounded the corner and headed in the direction of the main lobby.

Immediately outside the ballroom, Lauren paused for a brief moment while Bo took off running after their target. The blonde lifted her left foot up slightly and reached to it with her hand. In one quick swoop, Lauren depressed a button on the side of the shoe that popped the heel off and flattened the sole, giving way to a style more in line with a comfortable running shoe. She quickly repeated the process with the right heel as well, solidifying both feet with shoes more than capable of a high speed foot pursuit. It wasn't a moment later and Lauren quickly took off running again.

Bo knew better than to wait. She recalled the first time Lauren received these nifty shoe adjustments from the agency's tech team and Lauren was fast on the exchange. Plus, the minute Lauren started running again, her speed would have her not only catch up, but surpass Bo with ease.

Instead of slowing her own pace, Bo kept hot on Antonio's trail through the massive hotel. She followed him through the corridor, around several corners and through the main lobby. She felt confident they would catch him as she stopped at the front entrance, but it was when Antonio barreled through the front doors and out into the watery streets of Venice that Bo had to improvise.

Lauren closed the gap between her and Bo quickly. She arrived at Bo's side just as they approached the front door opening to a dock of gondolas and a long line of boats sprawled about from the art exhibit's attendees. A quick glance to the right and she saw what Bo was staring at: Antonio Manetti speeding away in a small boat.

"Shit," Bo whispered.

"There!" Lauren exclaimed.

She pointed to an unmanned jet ski parked immediately before them. Dangling graciously from the ignition was the key, and neither woman was about to second guess the opportunity floating in front of them.

Bo hopped on the jet ski quickly, taking up the driver's position while Lauren slid behind her. Several men from parked water taxis shouted a mix of hoots and hollers but seconds later, the engine roared to life and drown out any of the complementary or offending comments as the pursuit of the jewel thief had shifted from solid ground to the waterways of Venice.

The water was chilly but neither woman paid much attention to it, choosing to keep focus on the man they were chasing. Bo's tuxedo was soaked quickly, but she willingly accepted every splash if it meant gaining on their target. Bo pushed the throttle and sped through the water ways, careful to avoid water taxis and other craft occupying space. Fortunately, the jet ski maneuvered corners better than Antonio's boat could. It enabled the women to close the gap between them and the thief.

Evening had lowered the sun to near the horizon, casting shadows from nearby looming buildings until they were outside the confines of the city and speeding toward open water. Lauren held on to Bo tightly. Her arms maintained a fierce grip around the brunette as they roared through tiny waves that felt like full size mountains. She remained centered behind Bo, avoiding the direct spray of water from in front but getting equally as soaked nonetheless.

Over the roar of the jet ski, Bo spoke loudly: loud enough for Lauren to hear.

"Lauren, can you reach my lapel pin and activate it?"

Lauren replied loudly, "I think so, yes."

With care, Lauren slid her right hand from Bo's waist up toward her chest. She bent her elbow just enough that her hand slid higher, brushing over Bo's right breast. Lauren felt Bo hold her breath for a moment, only releasing her expanded lungs when Lauren's hand cleared her chest and reached the lapel pin.

Lauren squeezed the lapel pin quickly, activating the GPS beacon that would bring reinforcements from the agency to aid in the finality of the mission. Although if this mission was like any of the others, the cavalry would arrive far later than necessary.

Around another turn and Antonio Manetti was headed directly for the Adriatic Sea. Open waters would easily allow him a faster speed in the boat than the jet ski could match, and Bo knew she had to make her move now or be forced into hunting the man beyond her initial thirty day window.

Being wrong wasn't something Bo liked. Ever.

"We need to catch him right now!" Bo exclaimed.

"I have an idea," Lauren yelled. "Get me a hair closer to that boat!"

Bo pushed the jet ski to maximum speed.

With both hands still securely wrapped around Bo, Lauren unclasped her bracelet and removed it from her wrist. She held it firmly between her forefinger and thumb. They were close enough that she could surely throw it on his boat.

"You think we are close enough?" Bo asked loudly.

"Only one way to find out!"

With that said, Lauren removed her right arm from around Bo and flicked her wrist. She threw the bracelet forcefully, and with a little aim and a lot of luck, the bracelet bounced right into the boat.

"Bingo," Lauren whispered.

Bo intentionally swerved the jet ski away from Manetti's craft and not two seconds later, a crackle of sparks erupted from rear of the boat. It forced Antonio to slow his speed and look at the small fire now started in his craft. He waffled momentarily between putting out the fire and racing full speed ahead while Bo redirected the jet ski and sped directly toward him.

Bo smiled when she saw he chose to extinguish the fire. It gave them the extra five seconds they needed to pull right up along his boat and finalize what both she and Lauren had started so long ago.

"Your time is up, Manetti!"

Bo slowed the jet ski before diving off it into the small boat, partially landing on the man. They tumbled to the boat's floor grappled in each other's hold as the fire burned at the rear of the boat. Fists flew as punches landed on one of them and then on the other.

Manetti forced a knee against Bo's neck, pinning her to the water sloshed boat floor as his panic began to rise.

"I saw you following me back in Madrid three weeks ago! Who the hell are you and who sent you?!" he yelled.

Bo twisted his knee with ease, forcing him to tumble off her. She grabbed his tuxedo jacket and pulled him into her as her fist connected with his chin.

"The name is Bond!"

She clocked him once more, the blood pouring out of his broken nose and tinting his white tuxedo shirt with a faded shade of pink.

"Bond?! What the hell do you want?"

Bo took a sharp jab to the shoulder but quickly responded with another solid connection to Antonio's face.

"I want the jewels you stole!"

Bo tugged at the purse still affixed over his chest. He scrambled backwards, getting precariously close to the tiny fire now embedded into the entire back corner of the boat.

"Forget it! You'll have to kill me first!"

Lauren had scooted up into the driver's seat of the jet ski after Bo had abandoned it. The drift had carried it past the small boat but Lauren steered it carefully and redirected it around the craft and pulled it alongside the boat. While she could have easily climbed on the boat and assisted Bo with the end of this mission, she opted to remain on the jet ski and simply watch the scene unfold. She knew exactly what Bo was about to do next, and her presence on the boat would only serve to get in the way.

Bo pinned Antonio to the floor as the heat from the small fire was warm enough to feel it upon her face. She quickly yanked one cuff link off her own wrist and squeezed it directly in the face of the squirming, offending man beneath her.

A fine mist of liquid sprayed right into the nose and mouth of Antonio Manetti. He screamed and covered his face, attempting to wipe away the powerful drug. But it was too late, for five seconds later and he was curling into a ball and losing consciousness at the hands of a talented, successful agent.

Bo ripped the two expensive cuff links off Manetti before she extracted a knife from inside her tuxedo pant leg. With ease, she slit the purse strap and removing it from Manetti's unconscious form. She slid open the zipper and widened the purse opening, peering inside for the contents. The rays of the setting sun reflected brilliantly off the jewels contained within that small black purse. Even Lauren saw the sparkles from her position on the jet ski.

Bo tossed the two cuff links in the purse. She looked from the purse to Lauren, smiling at the success of their victory. Lauren blew her a kiss, the most innocent of congratulations that would surely lead to a much more appropriate one later in the night.

It was just then that the echoing blades of a helicopter pierced their ear drums and grew excessively louder; so loud that both women looked to the sky. Above them, the agency reinforcements had arrived. Late, as usual.

From above, three men in military grade gear rappelled from the helicopter. They landed carefully in the now crowded, small boat that had begun taking on water. Bo handed the purse full of jewels to the one agent before shaking hands with the other two. She exchanged a few quiet words with one, but the spin of the helicopter blades cutting through the air muffled their words so that Lauren could not hear the conversation.

The entire moment was a quick exchange, a process of which she and Lauren were quite familiar from previous missions. That short interaction would end Bo and Lauren's involvement in this mission, until they returned to headquarters for a debrief session later that week.

Without any further delay at all, Bo climbed off the partially submerged boat and returned to the jet ski. She resumed her position as the driver with Lauren securely wrapped around her as the passenger once again. Bo brought the engine to life and without saying anything further, she slowly steered the craft away from the incident scene. But rather than return in the direction from which they had come, Bo continued out further toward the Adriatic Sea, away from every other nearby craft.

The air was chilly and the wet clothes did not help matters. It was another twenty minutes at full throttle until Bo stopped the jet ski and shut off the engine. Echoes of any sounds were far behind them, leaving Bo and Lauren quietly adrift in the open waters under a darkening sky. Only in this peaceful quiet did Lauren finally speak up.

"Bond? Really, Bo?"

Bo heard the playful tone in Lauren's voice. She shrugged her shoulders and turned slightly in her seat, enough that she could look upon Lauren while speaking with her.

"I know. I couldn't help it. I got carried away in the moment."

Lauren's laughter mixed with Bo's, creating the only sounds to mix with the waves slapping against their jet ski in an otherwise empty body of water. With arms still wrapped around the brunette, Lauren rested her head against Bo's shoulder.

"So do you want to tell me why we're floating in the middle of the sea in the early hours of night?"

Bo raised her arm and pressed a button on her watch. The light immediately blinked on the watch and seconds later, a brighter blinking light appeared in the distance ahead of them. With each passing minute, the light in the sea grew bigger and brighter. While snuggled against Bo to stay warm, Lauren patiently watched that light until a luxurious yacht appeared fully lit and floated before them.

The starboard side of the boat was well lit, allowing Lauren to read the words "The Lady BoLo" in script writing. It tugged at her heart, swelling her emotions far beyond words.

Just then an older man had appeared upon the deck and waved to them below. His captain hat was perched crooked on his head, and Lauren recognized him as one of the agency's assistants. He politely tipped his hat to both women.

"Ship is all yours. I'll take the jet ski whenever you're aboard, agents."

He walked out of sight, offering a moment of privacy to the women.

Bo smiled and offered an explanation before Lauren had the chance to ask.

"Every Bond needs a fantastic getaway after a mission, right? I sort of had this one ready, hopeful that we'd capture Manetti tonight as planned. It only took my request to one of the helicopter agents to get the boat here from a dock just a bit up the coast."

Lauren nodded, appreciative of Bo's thoughtfulness and planning. There were moments that Lauren could anticipate Bo's moves before the brunette even thought of them, but there were other moments, like this, that caught her by complete surprise.

In a good way.

Lauren slid her hands from Bo's waist to her sides, until they drifted over the back of her soaked tuxedo jacket and finally rested on her shoulders. She placed an innocent kiss to the brunette's cheek.

Bo smiled. Her dimple reappeared, along with a darkness in her eyes that spoke volumes of the thoughts flooding her mind. The brunette reached for the steel ladder affixed to the yacht and carefully grabbed the rope dangling from it. With the quick tie of a knot, she anchored their floating jet ski to the larger craft.

Both women climbed the ladder with ease despite the soggy clothes weighing them down. Lauren hoisted herself upon the deck first and waited for Bo to join her but a few seconds later. The captain reappeared, exchanged a few words with them both before climbing down the steel ladder, untying the jet ski and roaring off toward the waterways of Venice.

They watched him recede from sight, and Lauren took to stealing glances around the exterior of the ship's deck. The lights illuminating it highlighted that this was one hell of a yacht. She only imagined what lie in store beneath.

Only when Bo's arms slid around Lauren from behind did the blonde shift her focus from the view of the boat to the woman next to her. She spun within Bo's grasp, glancing over the brunette. Her bow tie hung untied around her neck, the top two buttons of her shirt were undone, and the tuxedo jacket had been shed and tossed aside. The crisp white sleeves of her button down shirt were rolled up, and everything Bo still wore was completely drenched. Lauren could not deny that even in a disheveled, post-mission state, Bo still exuded an unrivaled level of sexiness.

Lauren's eyes drifted over the woman in her arms. She licked her lips once and leaned further into Bo.

"My, my. Well I stand corrected, Agent McCorrigan: you can refer to yourself as Bond anytime you'd like."

Bo smirked. She slid her hands up Lauren's back until her fingers gripped the zipper on the back of the white evening gown. She lowered the zipper the slightest fraction down before pausing.

"Well Agent Lewis, every Bond needs a Bond girl, you know."

Lauren's sharp intake of air followed. She took a brief moment to exhale then gripped the edge of Bo's bow tie, pulling it from around the brunette's neck and tossing it across the yacht's deck. Her smile grew wider, and her eyes connected with Bo's. The crackle of sparks between them ignited. If the headboard back at the hotel was any indication of their rowdy, amorous mood, this yacht was in for it.

"It's a good thing you already have one then."

The kiss that followed was like all their prior kisses: passionate, emotional, and defining. They may have been agents who handled covert operations. They may have been partners in business who solved the toughest of crimes around the world. But above and beyond they were lovers, whose hearts remained captive, whose bodies were worshipped, and whose souls belonged to the other.

They had four days until the debrief session at headquarters, and all four of those days would be spent privately on that yacht. At that point, they would get another mission that would lead them to some other corner of the world to bring about justice.

But for the next four days? Nothing would interfere with their privacy.

And truthfully, Bond could never compete with that.

xxxxx

The end…

xxxxx

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, including Bond! Just borrowed them for this random fic!_


End file.
